


You

by A_Weak_Raven_Child



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Relationship, Love Poems, Saoirse Ronan Inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Weak_Raven_Child/pseuds/A_Weak_Raven_Child
Summary: Because this love, so many years hiddenWill reach you
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	You

**Author's Note:**

> AWeakRavenChild

There were so many masks, so many chimeras  
You were nobody, and you contained all of them  
I slept in nothing, with your shadows

In a gloomy sky I found you  
In dark marshes you formed  
I saw you, I saw you and I saw myself through your eyes  
So precious, so beautiful

All those beautiful creatures on my mind  
All those blooming seasons  
You possessed them in your bosom  
In fertile meadows you begot me  
You transformed me, you moved me in the afterglow  
A little raven child  
A blackbird at the end of time

You came over me, you rested on my chest  
You covered me, in revolt to our bodies  
The wasteland cloaked us in its mist  
You saw me, and I cried  
A specter of twilight, shining in the moonlight

Read again, read again  
All the endless ways were you

So smooth and clear, so pristine  
Star-studded blue constellations  
I never thought you would have the galaxies in them  
The universe of your skin

You exist, and there is no better compassion  
Although my life ends and there is no memory of me  
I met you and I know that in the end you will also know me  
Because this love, so many years hidden  
Will reach you

The Eternal was merciful to me  
He let me see you and have you in my dreams

To: S. R.

**Author's Note:**

> AWeakRavenChild


End file.
